


we'll be alright

by Willyoumerrymelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, Harry is 20, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Unplanned Pregnancy, louis is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willyoumerrymelou/pseuds/Willyoumerrymelou
Summary: "i told you we'll be alright""yes you did"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 29





	we'll be alright

“Babe I can just stay home its no big deal and besides, you’re sick” harry gently argued with his boyfriend  
“are you crazy?” louis practically yelled “You are so close to the promotion, ill be fine for a few more days, don’t worry”  
“I am worried because you’re sick and I don’t want anything to happen to you”  
“you’re overreacting, It’s just a bug”

Harry sighed, knowing that louis was right, he just didn’t want him to have to take care of himself, especially when he’s throwing up at least once a day. he knew it wasn't right.

\--

The next morning louis was curled in bed when harry left for work, kissing him on his (flushed) forehead, he lied in bed for a while starting to feel the need to throw up once again, he slowly walked to bathroom and sat on the floor waiting for his half a meal from last night to come out.

Once it did louis sighed in frustration, getting up to brush his teeth, stripping his clothes and starting the shower waiting for the water to heat up before stepping in and letting the water take over his body relaxing his previously tense muscles, washing his hair since he’s neglected it for 3 days. 

\--

He finished his shower and got dressed into some joggers and a lose fitting shirt, he decided to listen to harry and try and see what’s wrong, he put on his shoes and left the house.

He drove to a distant part of Manchester and parked in front of a drug store 

He felt to shady, driving 20 minutes away so none of his or Harrys friends would run into him, hes so over reacting.

He walked into the store and went straight to the tests he was looking for, not even doing the “I’ll look at other tings for 20 minutes and then get what I came here for” Schengen, he may be 23 but not stupid. He grabbed one of each test and walked to the counter paying and leaving with only small, small talk.  
When he got home he sat in the bathroom with one of the many tests in his hands, the amount of lines or just one word could change his whole life, for better or worse, what would harry think?  
Oh god what would harry think? Would he love it? Would he hate it? If harry left he’d be crushed, left with a child to raise on his own at 23 he didn’t notice the tears slip down his cheeks, he had to stop thinking about what ifs.

His harry, he’s always understanded.

Louis grabbed a plastic cup from the bathroom cupboard, did his uhm, business, and dipped the tip of each test in the cup (he wasn’t an idiot, just efficient) and set them all on the counter, he set a timer on his phone for 5 minutes, just to be sure.

He paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, why was 5 minutes taking so long? it felt like 10 years already.

harry was dew back home in 15 minutes that gave louis absolutely no time once he found the results to calm down and come to terms, or he could wait until he's ready and tell harry, but then there's a chance they could be found, if they're even positive that is, what was he thinking?

his alarm on his phone went off and that's when he really started to panic, his breathing shallowed and it felt like time was stopping. he slowly opened the bathroom door seeing a line of tests on the counter. he closed his eyes and walked right to them opening his eyes so slowly, and turning one of the tests around, he wanted it to be positive and negative at the same time, what was he doing, harry is gonna be home any minute, he flipped the test over and 

II- double red lines

next

II

next 

"positive"

every single test had some way or another saying he was positive

every. single. one

he had no time to react when he heard the front door open and close. harry was home. he decided that it was now or never. shoulving all the tests into his pocket.

"hi love, how was work" louis asked when he saw harry toeing his shoes off in a rush  
harry ran up to louis and hugged him "i got the promotion!"  
"oh my gosh thats amazing, im so happy for you"  
"soon we'll be able to afford a real hose just us, no loud neighbors"  
"did you forget that we are the loud neighbors?"

harry pretended to ponder for a moment "nope not at all" he winked at him causing louis to giggle

as he said before, now or never

"hazz i have something to tell you..." he trailed off  
"yes love?" harry asked  
"can we go to the bedroom first?  
"of course" 

harry followed louis to the bedroom sitting down next to him on the bed

"what's wrong lou?" harry broke the silence  
"you know how i've been sick for the past week?" louis said as if it were a question  
"well of course"  
"i uhm went to town today to get something to see why i was sick and well" he pulled the tests out of his pockets "its only a small bug at the moment"

louis ducked his head down staring at the tests in his ands, then seeing Harrys trembling hand grab one

after harry didn't say anything for what seemed like a minute he felt tears prick at his eyes, he shut them to keep the tears from escaping, but one fell into his thumb.

"all of them are like this?" harry broke the silence once again with a quiet voice  
"every one" louis answered back  
harry jumped of the bed and started doing a weird dance  
"im gonna be a dad!, im gonna be a dad! im gonna have a child of my own oh my god!"

louis stared at him still teary eyed but in disbelief

harry looked at him staring right back "fine we're gonna be dads"  
"you're not leaving?" louis said quietly not even sure harry heard him  
"of course not, i would never leave you, child or no, i love you and i plan to spend every day of my life with you"  
louis was crying (happy tears of course) reached out to kiss his boyfriend, he could feel every part of love that harry could give in that kiss he just hoped harry could feel it too  
"i love you my hazz, but will be be able to do it?"  
"we'll be alright" harry hugged tighter "i promise"

\--

6 months later they were walking into their own house for the first time, boxes may be everywhere but they were together and little bug was in the way, nothing could be better.

"i told you we'd be alright" harry said leaning down to kiss louis  
"yes you did" louis said as he closed the small gap that was between their lips


End file.
